A Moon Goddess
by aGreatPenName
Summary: Oneshot: Naraku has kidnapped Kagome and she finally releases her wrath. However, she is at a loss and Kouga is the only one who can help her. KougaxKagome the way it should be


A Moon Goddess

One shot

**This is my first One-shot, Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: This is very long and the beginning is very dark… You've been WARNED! The fluffy comes at the end… how I love the fluffy! . **

The final Battle over the Shikon No Tama had come at last; the conflict between good and evil would finally come to an end. As to which side would win, no one knew. The battle was fierce and seemed like there would be no victor.

Over the course of a year's time after the Shikon No Tama had been shattered, the evil known as Naraku had emerged and made many enemies; Inuyasha, the Hanyou, was deceived by Naraku 50 years earlier to steal the jewel, only to be placed under a spell by the woman who protected the jewel whom he loved, Kikyo, a dead priestess now walking along with the living. Miroku, the monk with a wind tunnel in his hand that will one day suck him in, a curse placed on his grandfather that would follow through the generations, by none other than Naraku. Sango, the demon slayer, whose entire tribe was slaughtered and spell placed upon her dead brother Kohaku by Naraku. Lord Sesshomaru, half brother of Inuyasha and Lord of the Western Lands, who was also deceived by Naraku thus losing his left arm. Kouga, leader of the northern wolf demon tribe, his comrades as well as some of his own tribe slaughtered by Kagura the wind demoness, one of Naraku's incarnations. And finally Kagome, the new protector of the jewel; a strange miko that comes from a different time. When she first arrived in the feudal era of Japan she shattered the jewel, and ever since has been trying to piece the jewel back together. Along the way: she met and befriended Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku; almost died at the hands of Sesshomaru; and stole the heart the wolf demon Kouga.

Naraku had made the first move causing the beginning of the end by kidnapping the jewel's protector Kagome, a big mistake on his part. Though she was indeed the easiest to capture to use as bait, he never anticipated that at that moment her miko powers would finally and completely emerge from the depths in which they were hidden.

---------------------------

Kagome was being held in a dank and dark cell hidden within the confinements of Naraku's castle. Her arms and legs were shackled to the cold, moist, and decrepit wall, not allowing her any movement. The eeriness of the cell alone could send shivers down a person's back; it stank of death and mustiness, and the cold chilly air stayed stagnant, letting the stench loom over her head. Try as she might she couldn't see a thing, it was just too dark, and that's what she feared the most: the dark. In the dark you can't see, you don't know what's coming for you, you don't know where to turn, you can't find a soul to help you, and your just alone. She feared that one day she most likely would be alone, whether she would die here in this horrible place by herself or go through life never having the love that she desired. That was the way she saw her life to pan out, she knew she would never have what she wanted.

Naraku could sense the despair in her heart, even if he was on the other side of the cell's door. The sadness, which surrounded her hung so heavily within the air, it made him smile. He relished in her pain, and more then anything, he wanted her to emit more of that into atmosphere, for he liked nothing more then to torture his prey. As he entered the cell he could feel the uneasiness and the anger that built within her when she became aware of his presence. He walked straight toward her so he could be face to face with her, all the while his horrifically sinister smile grew as he saw the terrified look in her eyes, he'd savor these moments as her tore her apart; starting with her soul.

"Ah, Kagome, I hope you find the accommodation to your satisfaction, for you'll be staying here for the rest of your days… not that there'll be that many or too pleasant for that matter." Seeing as her eyes grew in panic, he pressed on " Ah, but perhaps, they'll seem more bearable after the events of today." Seeing the curiosity behind her angered features he decided to answer her non verbal question "You see my dear Kagome… - he let his façade fall to reveal the pure evil that lurked in his eyes and devilish smile- …I intend on killing your companions, slowly of course."

"You… you can't!" she was absolutely horrified, not of her fate but those of her friends, who were probably at the moment coming to rescue her, only to meet a ghastly an untimely death.

The malevolence in his eyes and smirk grew as he saw her seemingly become disheartened to what he was saying, "Oh but how wrong you are my dear. I plan on capturing your little friends when they come here to rescue you. Then I shall tear them apart, piece, by piece, by piece… I think I will start with Sesshomaru, to reveal how painful it will be; his cold stoic face shall be replaced by one of anguish, and wonderful pain. Just so everyone will know what their fate will be, once they see the high and mighty Lord beg for mercy." He loved the fear and hatred emanating off of her, it was like he was drowning in her emotions, and he wanted more. "Then, we'll go to that monk, making sure that his beloved demon slayer is right by his side so she won't miss one shrilling scream he makes."

"NO! DON"T!" she attempted to yell, however, it only came out as a plea full whisper, she began to quiver involuntarily in her shackles at his words, as tears began to cascade in a steady flow down her face.

He was infatuated in these feelings as he began to drink them in, how he loved the suffering of the pure. Her reaction was what he had hoped for and more, so he calmly stated hoping for even more, "Oh! But I WILL! I will tear those who mean the most to you into shreds, right before your eyes. For you see I love nothing more than to see other creature's worlds fall apart and wallow in their despair. Especially those who are to be pure, all the better is suffering, such as in your case."

Kagome had her head lowered as realization stuck her in what Naraku was saying. The reason for all the suffering he had caused to those she held dear, was all her fault. Not only because she was the one who shattered the Shikon No Tama, but also because of her. If she hadn't come into this time, they would have been safe, if she hadn't even met them they would never had to endure all they had. It was through her that pain was received, to all those who stayed around her. And now they would pay the ultimate price, all because she came into their lives. Her breaths became rigid, she cried out in sorrow, and her body shook violently as all of the secrets had finally unraveled, only to put the blame on one and one only, her.

Naraku found he lost himself in his own thoughts as he soaked in all of her heartache. He had never felt such pure agony, self-hatred, and angst; and he reveled in its magnificence. He needed more, "You see, if it weren't for you, none of this would be happening, and I am most grateful to you for that."

She could take no more, her heart couldn't bear for it, and she couldn't let it happen. She couldn't let him do itit would be atrocious, and she knew she had to put it to an end. If not for her own sake, then those of her friends, they didn't deserve this, and she would rather die a millennia worth of deaths, then allow this to happen

A cold smirk found its way upon Naraku's wicked face, he felt it, and he enjoyed it. "So you have finally come to realize that all of this is because of you. I can sense it, yes, you despise me, and most of all you despise yourself. For you are the causes of each and everyone's death. The death's of your friends, the monk and slayer; of the ones you love with all your heart, that kit and Inuyasha; Sesshomaru, the only family of your Inuyasha; and let's not forget that demon who became infatuated with you, only to die, yes, the poor little wolf, Kouga."

It was true, what he said, she was the cause of all of their misfortune, but she would be damned to be the cause of their deaths, even if it meant her own. At that moment, as she had felt nothing but loyalty to her friends and pure spite, hatred, and desperation for the first time in her existence, something happened. The barrier that once housed all of the emotions she was to have never felt, exploded and flooded her with emotions she never thought possible, releasing her inner turmoil; better yet her inner beast. A burst of energy shot through her entire being, as she began to be enveloped by explosive light that beamed a blinding light illuminating the once pitch black cell, sending Naraku flying backwards with a piercing scream of agony, as he collided with the castle's walls, with an immeasurable boom, sending debris flying everywhere. Another wave of light shot out of her glowing body in all directions, creating a mass explosion, completely obliterating the castle. She had been freed from those shackles, that not only held her in that cell but also the ones that had her emotions locked up, out and away from her grasp. But now, now she was free, and she was far from being done.

------------------------------

Not far away Kagome's companions were in a desperate search to find Naraku's castle where she would inevitably be; along with them were Sesshomaru, looking to exact his revenge, and a very worried Kouga, but to their discontentment they couldn't find a trace of their heart's obsession. A loud boom, and an earthshaking blast, however, caught their attention and they headed in that direction. What they found shocked them, the barrier that once concealed Naraku's castle had dissipated, and what seemed to be in a courtyard were the two objects that they had been searching for.

Kagome stood in the middle of the battlefield and looked like a serene goddess. She was enveloped in a pink glow, much like the glow that surrounded her purifying arrows once released, however it was to a much superior extent. The glow that surrounded her was like a blaze of fire and it licked around her hair and the fabric of her clothing, making it madly toss about. But her eyes, they held a wild look in them, like they had never seen before. They were filled with nothing but pure resentment, much as how she spoke "Naraku! I will never let you do that as long as I live!"

As Naraku stood from his resting place on the ground that Kagome's blast had sent him to, he bore a maniacal laugh as he began to transform into his true, hideous self. His body grew into a huge mass of blended flesh from all of the different demons he had absorbed from before. He dawned a sinister smirk as he stated, "Then, I'll just have to kill you won' I?"

To Inuyasha, that was his queue to attack Naraku and play hero, not fully comprehending the amount of power that was surging between both Naraku and Kagome. He charged head on at Naraku right in his line of fire, hoping to land a deadly blow; he never even made it to be in a thirty-foot diameter. As Inuyasha barreled towards him, Naraku shot out a lethal octopus like limb that would have surely killed the silver haired hanyou, would have, had it not been for Kagome who took the blunt of the blow. She was sent hurtling backwards into the debris of the castle, becoming buried within the remnants; as Inuyasha who was shoved to the side, had his right half of his katana singed, with grotesque burns on his right leg and arm, rendering him incapacitated.

Kouga then realized the predicament both Kagome and Inuyasha were in, he was about to go to Kagome's aid until he saw her miko powers emanating from the pile of ruble in which she lay suddenly explode outwards to reveal an unscratched and very perturbed Kagome. He took off in his whirlwind to quickly gather up Inuyasha and get him out of there before something else could happen. He saw the smile of gratitude that she gave him, however, he didn't see that Naraku had sent a blast of energy towards him and the broken Inuyasha. The energy blast was huge, there was no way he could avoid it, and he braced himself for he was certain would be the end. But what he expected never came; as he opened his eyes he realized that Kagome was standing before him holding up a shield keeping Naraku's blast at bay.

"Kouga! Get yourself and Inuyasha out of here!" she yelled over the crackling and hissing that the two energies created at contact, trying not to lose her concentration on the shield. As Kouga sped away, he noticed that the hissing and spackling noises of the two energies began to lessen as one was surely overpowering the other. As he lay Inuyasha down and turned his attention back to the battle he realized that it was Kagome who was being overpowered by Naraku.

"Kagome! No!" he shouted as he saw that she had relinquished her own shield, allowing Naraku's attack to come straight at her, with absolutely no protection, she would surely be dead. He let out a gasp at the sight; Kagome had only let down her shield for a split second so she could reverberate a new Purifying energy blast double the magnitude of her previous one. She had Naraku in a false sense of security and when she sent out her new massive attack he had no time to reiterate; it shot right through his attack and hit him with full force. Naraku had let out a shrilling scream, that would surely haunt someone for the rest of their life, and he began to disintegrate, with a look of totally shock plastered on his face, not able to believe what the little miko before his very eyes has just done: she had destroyed the evil known as Naraku.

Silence stood in the air, with the exception of the howling wind that spoke in whispers in the night, revealing its secrets to Kagome as it caused her hair and clothing to dance in the newfound calmness of the night. She stood in the same spot she had unleashed her lethal attack, with all eyes upon her. She had done it, Kagome had done what no one else could do, and she did it alone; she destroyed the manipulative Naraku that had caused horrific pain and loss. As she stood in the midst of the battleground the blaze of fire that seemed to have consumed her dissipated, leaving her only to hold a small smile on her face, and small token in her hand. She redirected her gaze to those who had watched that epic battle and began to saunter their way. As she reached her destination, she held an emotionless smile as she reached out her hand to show the complete Shikon No Tama that was held within her grasp. "It's done."

She looked at all of their faces, which held an expression of relief or shock from all that had just happened, but they all seemed to nod their head to give her the silent go ahead that would finally end the threat of the Shikon No Tama. She too, gave a slight nod before meditating on what needed to be done, and she made her wish. White, pink, and blinding blue lights shot out from the jewel in the blink of an eye, causing momentary blindness to those who were there. As their eyes regained their sight, they all gasped.

Sesshomaru had regained his left arm that was once severed from his body, and he held the slightest smile that could ever be seen. Satisfied, he then took his leave, having seen the death of Naraku, the only one who had ever deceived him.

Miroku stared into his palm, where the cursed wind tunnel had resided all his life, which was no longer there. He let out a sigh of relief as he sat down to take in the thoughts that he now had a future that didn't include him being sucked into the wind tunnel.

Sango's brother Kohaku stood before her with open arms, the spell placed on him was broken, and he remembered. He remembered his sister, and he was alive again no longer under Naraku's influence. The two embraced each other crying out in relief, they were finally together again, and they would stay that way.

Inuyasha was speechless, he had imagined it in his dreams, but knew it could never happen. But there she stood right before his eyes, Kikyo, she was alive. The two lovers embraced each other, they could be together again, and they sealed their joy with a kiss. The kiss was short lived though as Inuyasha's burns had brought him back down from cloud nine with excruciating pain. But even with his pain he couldn't help but smile at his Kikyo, who was alive with him again.

As for Kouga, his comrades of the eastern tribe had been avenged. And now he could finally be at peace to rule over his tribe of the North. However, he felt the joy leave him and became saddened as he went through the events of the day through his head; Kagome had been kidnapped, probably had been tormented, somehow managed to release her full power, destroyed Naraku all alone, had wished that those who had been hurt the most by Naraku would be given salvation, and now there she was with a hollow smile, walking off alone. _'After all she had done for everyone, she had received nothing? She, of all people should have been given what her heart had most desired. But yet again, she's just as she's been all day, she's alone…Kagome.' _That in mind, Kouga followed her, he couldn't let her be alone as everyone else celebrated, especially after what she's been through. He was the only one who even realized Kagome's presence after she made the wish on the Shikon No Tama for everyone, and that made him feel even worse. Her own friends and the man she supposedly loved had all forgotten about her.

Sure Kagome was happy for her friends and especially for the death of Naraku, but for her it was an empty victory. It was after all, her fault that all of this had happened, it was the least she could do, restore the balance and then leave not to ruin their lives anymore then she already had. So she left to leave them to their peace they deserved, she had no right to partake in their joy.

---------------------------

By the time Kouga reached Kagome she was in a garden of some sort and standing at the edge of a pond basking in the full moon's light. She had her sight directed towards the heavens above, with that same empty smile she had on before. "Kagome" He called out. She redirected her gaze at him, and though she had a smile that would seem full of life and joy, her eyes told a different story, they were tarnished, filled with sadness. "Kagome, what are you doing here?" one could hear the worry in his voice that he held.

Kagome let out a slight sigh as her smile noticeably softened, but her eyes seemed to have become full of even more sadness as she shifted her gaze back onto the moon and all it's grandeur "Everyone got what he or she wanted, and my presence is no longer required."

Kouga was at a loss with her sad demeanor, as he watched her he saw that she was horribly broken, and he needed to help her. Then he too set his gaze on the moon that stood out alone in the heavens in all its magnificence. That's when he remembered, and he let a slight smile form as he turned his sight to her "Kagome, I want you to listen to what I say." She never turned her gaze from the moon nor did she say a word but she gave a nod telling him she's listening. Kouga then faced towards the sky again as he continued.

"It's said that there is a beautiful Moon Goddess who watches over all in the world, grants the wishes of those who are deserving, watches those she loves, nurtures them, gives them the love they need, guides them, never one to take for herself, and always in the best interest of others. And she does all of this from the moon, never once taking a step in this world, even though that is what she most desired, but never allowed herself to do so, being too preoccupied with the needs of others. "

Kagome slightly frowned as she heard this, it sounded too familiar, she then replied, "She sounds amazing, but sad, she's always alone. She always gives help, but never gets any herself."

"But she does." He said reassuring her. " Somehow the wolf realized that she was lonely, and began to howl to her at the moon, to give her the company she so desired, giving her the reassurance that she was needed." At that moment he turned towards Kagome and had taken hold of her chin so he could stare into the depths of her sad brown eyes.

"I believe you're that Moon Goddess Kagome. Willing to risk your life to save others, always giving your love and care to those who need it, and you've granted the deepest wishes of your friends. You Kagome are exactly like the Goddess; always full of purity and love, however sad at the same time. Never do you use your power for what you desire most, to be loved."

Kagome scoffed at this, "Kouga, your being ridiculous"

"No" his voice became a bit more forceful as he grabbed her shoulder's to make her stand right before him, as he set his cobalt blue eyes onto her own chocolate brown eyes "I tell the truth, and you know it."

Kagome averted her eyes, she new what he was saying was true but she couldn't admit it.

He saw how she couldn't look him in the eye, he had made his point and she had, though reluctantly agreed. He lessened his grip and then spoke from his heart, "Kagome, I want to be just as the wolf that howls to the moon to give the Goddess what she needs, I want to be the one that gives YOU what YOU need"

She lifted her stare back to his filled with remorse and unshed tears "I… I don't deserve it"

"Your right, you deserve far more."

It was at that time when Kouga suddenly reached one hand down to Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him, as his other hand went to her check, and all the while planting a warm yet passionate kiss upon her lips. At first she stood still in shock, but soon began to respond to him in full force; pressing her lips harder onto his, sliding a hand from his lower chest up to his shoulder, and placing her other hand at the nape of his neck pulling him down closer to her. The two shared that passionate kiss in the moonlight, never wishing for it to end, as new feelings and emotions began to erupt from within.

The kiss stayed that way for some time until the two separated to catch their breaths. Kouga tightened his hold around her waist as she held onto his broad shoulders, both embracing each other as closely as possible.

As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to, she needed to feel what she had been longing for, for so long. She pulled back to look into his eyes, she needed to know when she asked. "Kouga, you're… you're right. I am like the Moon Goddess, and I feel so alone. Will… will you be that wolf that gives me what I want?"

His features grew soft as he let a sincere smile grace his lips and answered genuinely, "Yeah, I'll be that wolf as long as you'll be my Moon Goddess."

"Good." And for the first time that day, Kagome smiled a true smile filled with that purity only she seemed to possess; as she rested her head on his chest, finally feeling wanted an no longer being haunted by the sensation of being alone, she had finally been granted her wish.

Wow I have no idea where that idea came from. It just popped in my head and went, 'hello write me down before you forget' and so I did and it was super long, I hope it was worth it.

**No worries I'm still working on What Could it Hurt, I just had the urge to write this all the sudden.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, because if you do, I'll give you an imaginary cookie of any kind.**


End file.
